


Bronze Dragonrider

by Darkus04



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Art, Bronze Dragonflight, Dragon Riders, Fanart, Gen, Threadfall (Dragonriders of Pern)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: Part of a series of illustrations from a fan site based on the Dragonriders of Pern.  I was heavily involved in that fandom 20 years ago, and still have artwork I did from it.  This was my my OC, L'ars.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bronze Dragonrider

" alt="Bronze Dragonrider" />


End file.
